Code Geass: Kallen's Secret
by The Vampire of Britannia
Summary: What if their was a part of Kallen's life nobody knew about? What if it was possible to posess more than one Geass? What if Lelouch had a new rival, the greatest he has ever met?
1. Chapter 0 and 1: Prologue

_**Code Geass: Kallen's secret**_

**This is the beginning of a new story, with a new threat, but with the same characters. Kallen has a secret, would you like to hear it?**

Chapter 0: Prologue

August 10th Year 2000 A.T.B (Ascension to Throne Britannia): I found a year old baby nearby an apparently recently burned down mansion, there was no signs of it's parents. It was sickly looking so I decided to take it with me.

August 26th Year 2000 A.T.B: This baby is very strange and is unlike others, his intellect is comparable to that of a genius. He has already started talking fluently somewhat. After asking him if he had a name, he replied, "no name".

September 13th Year 2000 A.T.B: I finally thought of a name for the boy, I told him his name shall be Rai, and he nodded in acceptance. I asked him to say it for me, his response was perfectly clear, "Rai".

September 30th Year 2000 A.T.B: I think that I should take him to a family, this lifestyle isn't the kind a little one should have. I have a family I can take him to, but I wont tell him right away.

October 13th Year 2000 A.T.B: This family, half Britannian nobles, half Japanese commoners. They should treat him well, and I will miss you Rai, "I decided to give you something else, it's a contract" I said. "Con… tract?" Rai echoed. "Yes, it will bestow you with the power of kings, In return though, you will grant my greatest wish in the future, and you will live a full life until we meet again, do you accept?". "I… accept" Rai echoed again. Then I sent him to the door and as he rang the doorbell, he turned to me and said "Miss, do you have a name?". Then I started towards the darkness, and said "C.C, it's C.C".

Chapter 1: Ashford Academy

Sometime later at the Ashford Academy student council balcony…

_"W-where am I?" "A-am I dead" "No, I'm not dead, but why does my head hurt" cough cough Ughhhh._

"Oh my god, are you all right, he's bleeding at his head, Madame President, get help, get hel"… _I blacked out because of the pain._

_"Now am I dead?" "Arghh, its too bright, where am I?"_ "Heaven?" I murmured. "Hey, he's waking up, Milly, Nunnally, he's waking up" said a girl. "An angel?" I murmured again as I looked up at a mysterious red headed girl. "No not quite, my name is Shirley, but who are you?" Shirley said with a warm presence, "I found you on the balcony bleeding at your forehead, then Milly and I rushed you to the Infirmary".

"M-my name is Rai" I said. "No last name?" the blonde hair girl said. "No I don't have one" "Don't have one? Who doesn't have a last name?" "Me I gue… no wait, I guess my last name is Kouzuki or Statfeld, call me by either or, I don't care". "!!" was the reaction of all three girls.

"Say that again?" Shirley said, "My last name can be Kouzuki or Statfeld, why?" I said wondering why they were surprised. "We have a friend by those last names" "Huh, who could possibly have those names?" "We could introduce you to her tomorrow, you seem very nice, maybe Onii-sama (brother) would like to meet you too" said the third girl in the wheelchair.

"Oh it's getting late, but we haven't exactly introduced ourselves" "I'm Shirley Fenette, I'm on the swim club and I'm in the student council, this blonde is Milly Ashford, the president of the student council and granddaughter of the principal of this school, and this is Nunnally Lamperouge, she's in middle school here and we treat her as an honorary member of the student council" Shirley said. "Alright time to go to bed Rai" "Shirley, I don't remember you being my parent" "Yea but you must've forgot, you have injuries, you have to get your rest" "Fair enough, goodnight" I chirped out as Shirley pulled covers over me. _"They are strangely nice and I've only known them for 10 minutes, maybe I should stay here for a while, this person with the same last names as me is of interest, and also… I cant move"._

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I yawned, as my eyes slowly blinked open I saw Shirley sitting in a chair sleeping. "She slept here all night? Why?" I stumbled out of bed quietly and went to the infirmary's balcony and embraced the morning sun, my cold body felt good from the warmth the sun had.

_"Is this how it always is here? It's so peaceful"_ I tiptoed towards Shirley, and started poking her, "Wake up Shirley" "Huh, oh good morning Rai" Shirley yawned out still half asleep "You slept here all night, why?" "Because you looked lonely sleeping there all by yourself, so I thought I would keep you company" "Did I do something?" "What do you mean?" "You have been extremely nice to me even though I just got here, you haven't questioned me or anything" "Would you rather have me be mean?" "No, I was just wondering" "Ok then, so how'd you sleep?" "Good, waking up to the warmth of the sun felt good" "Rai, do you go to school?" "I did up until recently" "Um , where do you live then?" "I haven't lived anywhere in 3 years, I got separated from my family" Her face then lit up "Would you like to live here?" She then rushed out the door not even letting me finish my answer.

"There your wounds are healed and you look as good as new" the nurse told me, "You know, you aren't even a student, after you are fully cleared as healed we cant exactly let you stay here" "Don't worry about that, thanks to my new friend, I might enroll here" "Oh that's sounds good, so who is this new friend?" "Shirley Fenette" "Oh she is such a sweet girl" "I can see that"

Later that day…

"Shirley, Shirley, what's the rush?" "Enrollment, you said you wanted to join Ashford right?" "Ok, ok, but tell me, where will I live?" "You could live with me, I have a double dorm with no roommates or they will give you your own room, your pick" "I think I'll get a room but stay with you for a few days, is that ok?" "Yes it is, your always welcome Rai" We arrived at the principal's office and she introduced me to the very kind principal, and after about a couple of hours, I became a student.

"Your room number is 1013" the principal said "Oh that's next to Lulu's room!" Shirley called out. "Lulu? Who's Lulu?" "Oh you've got to meet him, thanks principal Ashford" Then Shirley dragged me out and we speeded to meet this Lulu, much to Shirley's delight.

"Lulu!, Lulu!!, LULU!!, open up" Shirley screamed out as she banged on his door, "Calm down, what is it Shirley" Lulu said as he popped out from his room. "I've got someone for you to meet, his name is Rai" "Oh so you're the mysterious Rai that Nunnally has been talking about, nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too, oh by the way Shirley, who is this person with the same last name as me, you know Kouzuki and Statfeld?" "You mean Kallen, Kallen Kouzuki?" Lelouch blurted out "!!" I suddenly grew very quiet "What's wrong Rai, Rai, hello?" Shirley said as she waved her hand across my blank face. "K-Kallen, You said Kallen Kouzuki right?" "Yes, why?" Lelouch answered. "W-Where is she? WHERE IS SHE!?" no longer noticing that I was shouting. "She is in her dorm room, number 1126". Before I knew it I was dashing down the hall to the other side of the building.

_"1118, 1120, here, 1126"_ knock knock "Hello, do you need something?" a tall skinny black haired girl said as she popped out from behind her door. "I-Is Kallen here?" "No, she is at her 1st period history classroom picking something up" "What room is that?" "It's right next to the lunchroom, cant miss it" Then I bolted again, just barely hearing Shirley say "WAIT UP RAI, WHAT'S THE RUSH!"

_"I've got to find her, I've got to find you Kallen"_ I found myself running faster than normal. "Room 990, oh hello, Kallen was just here right?" I blurted out. "Yes, you just missed her" The teacher said. I left and went towards Kallen's room and there I saw her, walking down the hall with her friends. "Kallen, Kallen" I shouted while trying to catch my breath and running. She turned just as I hugged her tightly. "Kallen, Kallen, I missed you so much" I didn't notice I was crying "It's me, UGH" She punched me in the stomach. "Who are you?! Why do you know my name?" Kallen yelled. I was on the floor trying to breath. "Kallen, you didn't notice, it's me Rai" "!!" She knelt down and hugged me while I was gasping for air, "You got so much stronger Kallen, I missed you, cough cough but next time pull your punches" I was still crying, but so was she. "I haven't seen you in 3 years and I've been searching for you forever " Kallen said softly, "but you turn up as a student in my school" "I just joined today thanks to my new friend" I said. "RAI, RAI, CAN YOU TELL ME WHATS THE RU…" Shirley said as she and Lelouch caught up with me.

_"I can't believe Kallen is here, I missed her so much, it's been 3 years"_ I walked up to the student council house, where I was told by Kallen to go at 3:00, for a surprise.

An hour earlier…

"Guys, think about it, he's perfect student council material" Kallen proposed to the rest of the student council members. "I don't know, Shirley did after all find him mysteriously on the balcony, he could be dangerous" Lelouch said. "He's not dangerous, Rai is technically my brother, and I love him so much, and he's gentle, the only reason he screamed at you was because he couldn't believe I was here" "Yea, he was very polite when I tucked him in, and ki…, and nothing, I did nothing" Shirley said embarrassed "Oh Shirley, you kissed him goodnight while he was sleeping didn't you?" Milly said teasing Shirley. "N-No I didn't, I didn't" Shirley said with a panicky tone. "Yes you did Shirley, that's why your face is so red" Lelouch said laughing "I take back what I said, Shirley's boyfriend should be in the student council" "Do I hear wedding bells" Milly teased. "Madame President, what are you saying?" "Hahaha" everyone laughed.

3:00 at the student council house…

I walked up to the student council house and opened the doors and… "SURPRISE" everyone yelled "We thought about it, and we want you to be in the student council Rai" Kallen said. "Alright, sounds fun" I said, "Well then, this is your welcoming party, enjoy" Shirley said with such a pretty smile. _"I'm glad I'm here, this life is better than the one I've had for a while, and this is only the first few days"_ "Hey I've got sparkling cider" said a blue haired boy, that I hadn't met yet. "Um excuse me, Kallen, could you introduce me?" "I don't know everyone" I whispered. "Oh right, everyone, I want to properly introduce you all to Rai, even if you already know him, I'll introduce you anyway" Kallen said "All right, this is Shirley Fenette, you've met her publicly, and privately" "WHAT" Shirley said trying to keep Kallen quiet. "Never mind, you met Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde is the blue haired guy over there, Suzaku Kururugi, he's in the military and he's one heck of a fighter in the gym, and this is Lelouch Lamperouge and Nunnally Lamperouge, they're a very great pair of siblings and good friends, and then you have me, Kallen" "Thank you, hello everyone, officially this time, nice to meet you all" I said.

"All right, enough talking, let's eat" Milly said "Huh, there's no food here?" I said confused. "We're going out to eat, it was Kallen's idea, because she knows all the foods you like, she picked your favorite restaurant, Friday Fever" "Thank you, very much Kallen" I said. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go" Suzaku said anxiously.

_"Such good food! I haven't had food this good in a long time!" "Hey calm down, everyone is staring at you"_ "Rai? Rai, what's wrong, your eating as if you haven't eaten in days" Milly said as I was scarfing down food. _"I haven't"_ "It just tastes so good, I haven't eaten wings here in a long time" I said. "Rai, you have sauce all over your face, here let me get it" Shirley said as she got a napkin and wiped my face. I didn't object neither did I mind, I actually liked it, I just sat there and went on eating my wings, secretly smiling. _"She's very nice and caring, although that was a little weird"_ Everyone was now looking at Shirley, as if she did something wrong. "What?" Shirley yelled "Nothing, Shirley, you know Lelouch, you have sauce on your face, should I wipe it too?". "Hahahahaha" everyone laughed while Shirley's face turned red. I even laughed a little too.

_"Do I smell pizza?"._ We walked into Lelouch's room after we got back from dinner. "Wow, this is much bigger than the dorm rooms" I said as I sat down on the couch. "This is the guest house, Nunnally and I live here permanently" "Lucky, my room is a lot smaller than yours" I grumbled. "Heh, it's not all that great, if I skip school, the teachers know exactly where to go" Lelouch joked around. "You shouldn't skip scho…" Shirley stopped, and as I looked around, so did everyone else. "Hellooooooo" I said as I waved my hands in front of the others faces. _"My Geass? It activated!?" "Why here? Why now?"._ I looked in the mirror, my eyes were glowing purple with a red sigil, shaped liked a bird, like they always do when I use my Geass. "I knew you were here, its been a long time Rai" A girl said as she walked out from the shadows. "!!, C.C, its you, its really you, I haven't seen you in forever" I said happy and surprised at the same time. "If your wondering why your Geass activated, its because I needed you to stop time so we could talk, so I activated it". "Why would you need to stop time?" I asked. "We cant be seen together, not just yet, I don't want Lelouch bothering me about you until he is more friendly with you, ok?" C.C said. "All right, can I visit you every once in a while, by stopping time?" I asked. "Yes you can but only come to me when I activate your Geass" she told me. "I've missed you, how did you get here, why Lelouch?" I said. "I don't want to explain that now, there is only one more thing I want to ask, then we must say goodbye for now" "Show me what new powers you have, I know your Geass has developed more than one power, come in here, show me how strong you've become" She said.

"Alrighty, I think it's time to go to our rooms, its getting late" Shirley said as she headed towards the door. Slowly we followed her to the door, Kallen was half asleep, I was trying to walk her to the door, and the rest of the student council followed. "That was fun, we should do this more often" Suzaku said as he yawned. It must have been 12:00-1:00 when we left.

I took Kallen to her room because she could hardly walk because she wasn't awake, then I saw Shirley standing by my room on my way back. "Shirley, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to ask you something Rai, its important" Shirley said.

"What is it?" I asked "Well, um, w-would you g-go out with me, on a date?" Shirley stuttered. _"A date? With me?"_ My eyes were now fully open, "Ok, when and where?" "Pick me up at my room at 7:00, and we can go to this restaurant I picked out" she said. She walked away and I didn't notice but she was blushing.

The next day…

"Hey Rai, I here you have a date with Shirley" Suzaku said as we were headed towards class. "It's just a date, it's not important" I said. "Well then why were both you and Shirley blushing huh?" he teased. "Well um… ok so it's important" I admitted. "Wait, how would you know that?" I said. "I was going to ask you a question when I saw you and Shirley talking" he said. "So you listened in on our conversation… don't do that" I said with an angry tone. "Ok, ok, anyway about that question I was going to ask you" he said. "It was that I would like you to come with me to meet Lloyd, do you want to?" Suzaku asked. "Who? Why?" I asked. "He's my legal guardian and my superior in the Britannian army, he asked to meet you for some reason" Suzaku told me. "Uh… ok, when do I meet him?" I asked. "Today, after classes, meet me at the front of the school" he said as we walked into class.

_"Ok I think it was weird it of him to ask me that but if someone from the army wants to see me, guess I got to go"_

Later…

"Ok, where are you Suzaku? I'm waiting?" I mumbled. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I was writing something down, oh and don't worry about missing your date with Shirley, it wont take that long" he said. "Alright" I said. We ran over to the college across from us where this Lloyd person is based.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, I brought him" Suzaku said as his voice echoed through the room. Then I saw someone pop up from a computer desk. "Purple hair?" I asked, "Yea I don't get it either" Suzaku answered. "Oh so you did bring him, it's a pleasure to meet you Rai, I've heard a lot about" Lloyd said. _"How could he have heard a lot about me? I don't know him."_

After a long talk with Lloyd…

"Anyway, Suzaku has said how physically fit and smart you are, I would like you to test something for me, please?" Lloyd asked. "Ok, what is it" I asked back. "I want you to try out the Lancelot" he said. "A knightmare? That sounds like a lot of fun" I said joyfully.

After suiting up and getting "notes" from Suzaku about how the knightmare works, I finally got in and turned it on. A screen turned on and the Britannian flag popped up on it. "All set?" "Good, I want you to demonstrate how capable you are of using my knightmare". Lloyd said after I could see outside.

**I'm still working on the entire story, I have school and loads of homework, so i can't work on it 24/7. I take all reviews as compliments, good or bad. It helps me as a writer learn how to write better. Here is a preview of the next chapter. If you have any ideas on how the story should play out, message me about them, i might just use them. The last sentence is said by Lelouch.**

"It looks like you have a new rival Lelouch"

"He may be the greatest i've ever met"

"Suzaku, LOOK OUT"

"I love the world, but does it love me?"

He may be my greatest asset, or my greatest rival, only time will tell.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship... or Rivalry**


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**This is chapter 2 part 1, I am still tied up with homework, and i split all my finger's bones on my right hand in half, so i have to type with one hand. I got a few messages saying that they wanted to see the date with Shirley, so here it is. I'm still going to be loyal to my readers and try not to keep you waiting, because i know how painfully boring it is to wait, so part 2 should be out by at least this weekend. Like i said before, i really like all reviews because it helps me continue doing good work or fix bad work. Just so you know, sounds are in bold, and thoughts of characters are italicized So here it is, Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship... or Rivalry.**

"Impressive, your sync ratio with the Lancelot is 96" Lloyd praised me. "That makes you better than Lancelot, maybe you should work for me"

**Suzaku's POV**

_"DAMN, i knew he was good, but he makes me look bad, that is what i get for bragging"_

**Normal POV**

"**Cough, hack**" i coughed up from the lack of energy. "T-that was... intense, i cant skip breakfast anymore"

"Alright, you could be a useful tool in the future, maybe you could replace Lancel..." A hand quickly wrapped over Lloyd's mouth.

"Lloyd, haven't i told you, people aren't tools, and his name is Suzaku, not Lancelot" Cecile calmly said while choking Lloyd.

"Oh! thats right, what time is it?" I asked in a hurry.

"Its 6:00, why?" asked a gasping Lloyd, finally breaking free from Cecile's grasp.

"!!" "OH CRAP, MY DATE, I'VE GOT 10 MINUTES TO GET TO PENDRAGON" I said as i looked around thinking about my current situation.

_"I can't use my geass here, if i get caught by the cameras, which i can't freeze, i'm screwed" "Maybe i can use the Lancelot"_

"You can use the Lancelot if you like, although i can't garuntee you will make it in time" said Cecile handing me the keys.

"Thanks a lot, Lloyd, you can ask Suzaku to bring me if you need me"

I then rushed out the door, boarded the Lancelot and flew off. I took the contact out of my eye, and stoped the flow of time when i was out of seeing range. "Shirley, here i come" I said as I zipped over the still water.

5 minutes later...

Shirley was walking up to the resturant, she was in her finest dress, best makeup, and red leather high heels. she thought she might be overdoing it, but because of all the approving looks and and whistles, she decided it was ok. Then she saw a twinkle zip across the sky. "A knightmare?" "Here?"

After docking the Lancelot in a knightmare garage under Lloyd's name, I ran for the resturant. I knew i couldn't be late, if I was, Shirley would hate me.

5 minutes later at the resturant...

"Shirley, i'm here, not a minute late, how long ha... WOW!" I almost started to drool over how hot she looked, and it was all for me.

"Are you impressed Rai?" she said. " I wanted to look good for you, so i could make a good impression"

_"A good impression?" _I suddenly calmed down and acted cool, as to not seem like a pig.

**Shirley's POV**

Noticing that he was drooling over how I looked, I still acted normal. _"This just proves that all guys are pigs, but if that is true, you can call me Mrs. Piggy"_ I took his hand and we walked through the giant doors. The place was elegant, beautiful and filled with music.

**Normal POV**

I told the maitre d' (head waiter who seats you) my name. He checked his list of reservations and smiled. "What a lovely date you have sir, right this way". We then walked to our table in the middle of the room, which was already set up with a bottle of champagne and bread.

"I will be right back with your menus" said the waiter. "We don't drink" I yelled, but the waiter left hearing distance. "Oh well, as long as we don't have to pay for it" Shirley giggled. "We?" " I'll pay for us Shirley, I always treat my dates, put your purse away" I said as I took some bread. Shirley could only smile at my kindness, and then the waiter appeared in front of us.

One delicous dinner later...

"Alright, here is your check sir" the waiter said. I pulled out the money when i saw something gleam in the waiter's hand. I only knew what it was after i heard Shirley's scream of terror. "AHHHHH, HE HAS A GUN" came her voice from behind me.

The waiter pointed it at me and said "This it kid, give me your money, or else". "Or else what" I demanded. "Or else I blow both you and your babe's brains out"

I felt a cold rush go down my spine, and my eyes grew wide with fear. "Ok, just dont shoot and you can have all my money"

_"I cant activate it here, but i can't take the chance that he won't shoot" "What do i do"_

He pointed at Shirley, and pulled the trigger without warning. In the split second it happened, I felt a rage like no other, an anger that wouldnt go away, seeing my friend who i hadn't known for a long time at all, fall right before my eyes, ignited something inside me. "I HATE YOUUUUUUUU" i screamed, and i pulled out the contacts and froze time. I grabbed the gun and pointed at the man's head. "I should kill you" I said as I aimed for his legs and shot both multiple times. Then I unpaused time, and rushed to Shirley, ignoring the man's screams of agony. "Shirley, Shirley, are you ok?" I cried in a panicky tone. "I'm alright, but call 911, luckily, he only shot my stomach, he missed my heart" she said with blood seeping through her dress.

The paramedics soon showed up, and i carried her over to the ambulance. "Shirley, don't worry, I will be at the hospital soon enough" I said with a solemn look on my face. "I'm sorry I ruined our date, Rai" she said with tears rolling down her face. "Shirley, it isn't your fault, i enjoyed our first date up until the end, that waiter is going to jail for a while". I bent over and kissed her soft face, and what was only a few seconds felt like an hour to me. "See you soon" she said as the ambulance doors closed.

Then I walked into the resturant, with time stopped, I ran to the security room, and looked at the security guard who was watching the screens. "I, Rai Kozuki, order you to destroy all the tapes from this evening" I said as a red wave visible only to me came from my mouth, and rang in the man's ear. His pupils had a red ring around them and he obeyed, destroying all the tapes. Then in a second, he forgot what he did and I left, knowing my secret was safe.

**That is the end of part 1 of Chapter 2. I am going to combine part 1 and 2 together when i finish part 2. Rai has more than one geass for those of you who didnt catch that, and yes I did make a reference to the muppets character Ms. Piggy. Chapter 2:Part 2 should be out as early as Friday. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Here is the second part of chapter 2. Again sorry to all those expecting to see this on Friday, due to my brothers constantly getting me in trouble, i get a lot of things taken away, and this time, it happened to be my laptop. So once again sorry, here it is, Chapter 2: Part 2.**

**The Pendragon Hospital...**

"Excuse me miss, what room is Shirley Fennete in?" I asked the secretary as I walked in.

"She is in room 318, it is on the third floor, first door on your right" She replied with a creepy smile.

I then made a dash for her room, just because I had to be with her, just because. When I was there, I hesistated to open the door, I just couldn't face her just yet. After a while, I mustered up the courage to go in. When I walked up to Shirley, I was nervous, but her reassuring smile took away my nervousness.

"What took you so long" she wispered.

"I... had too take care of something, i'm sorry it took me a little while" I said while streaking her long beautiful hair. She had bandages wrapped tightly around her stomach, and she was in a patient's gown. "What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"He told me that I wouldn't be able to walk for about a week, but other than that, i'm supposed to stay here until tomorrow evening" She said lightly. She lifted her hands and put them around mine. For a minute I cried while thinking, _"If I had acted faster, if I hadn't hesitated to stop him, Shirley woul've been okay"._

"Rai, why are you crying" she said as she wiped my face. "It wasn't your fault".

"But, I could have stopped him" was my reply.

"Yes you could have, but in the process, he might have shot you, or worse, _killed_ you" She replied back.

I thought about her words, and she would have been right if I was a normal human, but thanks to geass, i'm not. I then sat down by her bed and told her with a smile and tears rolling down my eyes that "I will stay here with you until you are out of the hospital". She looked at me and said "You big crybaby, alright, you can stay". I then flicked on the TV and sat next to her.

**Later...**

I woke up to see that I had left the TV on. I didn't want to wake Shirley so I silently turned it off, she then budged, but she didn't wake up. When all was silent and dark again, I fell asleep, returning to the wonderful dream I was having.

**The next morning in Shirley's POV**

I woke up to the sensation of pain coming from my stomach. It was still in bad shape from the gun wound, and I tried not to look at it. After the pain died, I looked around and saw Rai sitting in a chair sleeping silently. His face was so peaceful, he must have been having a wonderful dream. I tiptoed on to the balcony and let the sun embrace my cold body.

**Normal POV**

My eyes slowly crept open, I looked over to see that a morning angel was standing on the balcony, welcoming the bright warm sun. I happened to notice a breeze coming along, and Shirley was wearing a pretty short gown. My suspicions came true when a gust of wind flew under her dress and lifted it. I turned away, even if Shirley couldn't see me, I didnt want to see something until I was willingly shown it. Unfortunately, I am still a guy, and the temptation to think about such things crosses my mind once in a while. It is an unescapable fact that 99% of guys can't stop. When Shirley returned to the room, I noticed she was blushing. "Shirley, Is there something wrong?" I asked knowing the reason behind her embarresment.

"No, its nothing, I just... nevermind" She said trying to keep in her embaressment.

"Alright, how did you sleep?" I yawned still not awake. "Good, I had a dream about Le... nobody, nobody at all" She said covering her mouth. I then stopped time, and kissed her frozen face. I didn't have the courage to kiss her in the moment. When I regained my position, the flow of time resumed, and Shirley touched her face.

**Shirley's POV**

_"A kiss? I felt it, but nobody touched me, I must be imagining things" _

**Normal POV**

I covered my eye, it was in pain from use of my geass. I truly wanted to kiss Shirley with her knowing I did so, but now wasn't the time. I smiled at her beautiful face when she looked at me, and she walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

**Later...**

"Alright miss, you are all cleared to go home" said the doctor. I sighed a sigh of relief, and so did Shirley, and we walked out the hospital doors, with Shirley on crouches. I assisted her onto the Lancelot and fired it up, and we flew all the way home.

**Back at Ashford Academy...**

"Oww" I lamented at the pain my geass had given me, it's only limitation was that if I didn't use it for a while, it would cause pain to my body. Other than that one detail though, I had the ultimate geass. I thought about all the things that happened the night before, but I looked at Shirley and realized that it was over and done with for now. When we walked up to the academy, I thought out loud. "Boy, Milly is going to bug the crap out of us when she sees your croutches". Shirley nodded in agreement, knowing as well that the pestering was about to begin. They both sighed and entered the academy.

**So, sorry for the delay, but how did you like the second chapter? Please review. I have to alert all of you that, depending on how tomorrow goes, I might lose my computer for an unknown amount of time due to personal affairs. My mother is the craziest person when it comes to grades. Even the slightest slip up gets me in HUGE trouble. That being said, if tomorrow goes well, I am going to extend this chapter to include a few conversations between Lelouch and C.C, Lelouch and Rai, and Lelouch and Suzaku. Again please review. Seyoonara.**


	4. Another Notice

**Dear readers**

**I am posting another notice that I am deleting the other notice, and have decided to keep the two parts of chapter 2 seperate, bcause it seems appropriate. To all those who are wondering, the conversations will fill in the parts that were missing during the second chapter. If you read chapter 1, at the end I put a preview of chapter 2, well those parts never came into the story, so when I update them, I will post another notice saying so.**

**Till later**

** Vampire of Britannia**


End file.
